five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Caelywobbles234/FNaFanon E3 - September 2018
Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm your host, Caelywobbles234, and welcome to the official FNaFanon E3 for September 2018! Sadly, this E3 is not as large as previous installments. However, we still do have some pretty interesting stuff in here! Without any further ado, let's get on with the E3! FazbearFreak I don't have as much info to share as last time, but Faz has still given me some pretty interesting stuff! First off, Seven Nights at Sillyvision (the long-awaited BATIM/FNaF fan game), is being renamed Seven Nights OF Sillyvision, and will be released on November 4th, 2018. It won't attempt to be canon to the original Bendy game, but will still have a story that ties into it. Second on the list, some holiday-themed updates will be coming to previous FazbearFreak titles! Look out for them this Christmas. And finally, the previously-mentioned Project Endgame will be Faz's 3rd anniversary title, releasing in February 2019. A teaser for the game will be released by Faz this coming December! ... Nevermind. Faz wants to cause a little chaos. ;) https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/358270911574573066/490613186891087873/image0.png Noah.4434 Noah has 3 upcoming games to announce for us today! - A Kirby-themed FNaF fan game - A remastered version of FNaF3 - And also... ...A game based on a certain Discord roleplay server. FIVE NIGHTS AT WORLD BETWEEN WORLDS. For those who are unaware, World Between Worlds is a Discord RP server which some members of this wiki are a part of. Very exciting to see that Noah is making a game entirely themed around it! No other info is provided for now, so look out for more updates coming soon from Noah! Lord Bowser Bowser doesn't have much to show this time round, but he does have a brand new teaser for Five Nights at Rex's: Exodus, the official FNaR movie! Click here to see the teaser: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/358560106025320448/494182959192997910/MovieTeaserV.2.png Hope you're all looking forward to it! The Non-Zomboss For this E3, Zomboss certainly has something... interesting... for us all. I am very proud to announce the upcoming hit FNaF fan game based on the worldwide phenomenon... FIVE NIGHTS AT JOHNNY JOHNNY'S. Zomboss, you absolute madlad. More info on the game coming soon! xXxWitheredToyBonnieXxX WTB has compiled a trailer for all of his upcoming projects, and it really is something special. So grab your popcorn and let's take a look, shall we? Slowly, flickering and glowing dark-red text begins to slowly appear at a dark background. Dramatic and scary music begins to play in the background as the words slowly appear and are replaced by the next sentence. "You locked us away for too long." "But no longer we will stand back and watch you give attention to those who don't deserve it." "You are a terrible creator." "And finally, we have broken free of our iron shackles." "You are no longer our leader." "We have come for you, WTB." Slowly, the camera begins to zoom toward WTB, the text around it vanishing to just leave those 3 letters as text appears below it, reading "It's time for our big time." Suddenly, the sentence vanishes besides "big time" as the "W" and "B" switch places and the "W" vanishes before suddenly being replaced by a "R" to now read "BTR" as "big time" is pushed to the left of the screen and a new, extremely blurred 4-lettered word begins to appear next to them as omnious, extremely muffled groaning begins to play in the background over the music. Finally, the word becomes clear as the groaning begins to clear up. "big time... RUSH." Within an instance, the creepy groaning fully clears up, revealing to be the "OH OH... OH-OH-OH." of the beginning of the Big Time Rush theme. The black background suddenly lights up, revealing to be a lit-up stage as the camera moves down to reveal a quadet of characters from WTB's projects, dressed as Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia. Kendall Knight was replaced by a massive monstrous, boil-infested version of the Scratchy animatronic from WTB's FNAF/The Simpsons "The Live Itchy and Scratchy Show" series with huge rows of razor-sharp teeth, sharp teeth, and exaggerated claws, Logan Mitchell was placed by a porcelain-white, highly advanced version of Seth The Shiba Inu from WTB's "Five Nights of No Mercy" series, James Diamond was placed by a gray and black sheep animatronic with yellow eyes, large horns, and tufts of gray fur on his chest, back, and limbs from WTB's "Castleblock" series, and finally, Carlos Garcia was portrayed by a nightmarish version of a clunky humanoid-shaped version of Mr. Hugs from WTB's "A Week in Complete and Utter Trash" series, featuring many features of FNAF 4's Nightmare animatronics such as mechanical eyes, a ripped-up body, razor-sharp teeth, and large drill-shaped claws. "OH OH... OH-OH-OH. OH OH... OH-OH-OH." Instantly, the quadet of darkly-dressed animatronics begin to re-enact the intro of the Big Time Rush TV show as the image suddenly opens like that of a magazine while animated paper cuts of the four characters run across the pages. "Make it count. Play it straight. Don't look back. Don't hesitate. When you go big time!" Music plays as the Scratchy animatronic was credited on one page with him, labeling him as "Grotesque Scratchy" "What you want. What you feel. Never quit. Make it real. When you go big time!" Music plays as the Seth animatronic was credited on one page with him, labeling him as "Estatic Seth" "Hey! Hey! Listen your heart now! Hey! Hey! Don't you feel the rush? Hey! Hey! Better take your shot now!" The chorus plays as the nightmarish Mr. Hugs animatronic and sheep animatronic was seen on pages, credited as "Junkmare Mr. Hugs" and "Bishop The Blacksmith Sheep" respectively. "OH OH... OHH-OHH..." "Go and shake it up! What cha gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life your choose! If you want it all, lay it on the line! It's the only life ya got SO YA GOTTA LIVE IT BIG TIME!" The second half of the chorus plays, showing more characters. Katie Knight was replaced by a stone-faced android version of Pearl from Steven Universe, credited as "Gemdroid Pearl" from WTB's upcoming FNAF/Steven Universe "The Crystal Temple's Hacker" parody series, Kelly Wainwright was replaced by another stone-faced animatronic version based off a pop culture character, this time being a Minecraft Zombie and credited as "Zombo" from WTB's upcoming FNAF/Minecraft "Five Nights with Crafted Evil" parody series, and Gustavo Rocqué was replaced by an unknown reptilian figure in utter darkness, seen by a side-view with a fishing rod in both hands, credited as "???" from a "series" merely called "ZODIAC". Finally, we are shown the last page, the back-views of Grotesque Scratchy, Ecstatic Seth, Bishop The Blacksmith Sheep, and Junkmare Mr. Hugs seen with "CREATED BY WTB" written below it instead of "CREDITED BY SCOTT FELLOWS" as the magazine folds and flips, showing the empty front-cover as all four of the characters jump into it. The magazine flips again as they fist-bump, face the camera, and pose while the "-SO YA GOTTA LIVE BIG TIME!" line from the second chorus plays, presumably ending the intro and returning the setting to the stage from the beginning. The camera slowly turns toward a nearby character out-of-frame, a single 15-year-old teenager with messy brown hair and ACNE as he looks at the frozen quadet of characters in frustration as he merely says, "I can't leave you all for even a minute." in a deep male voice. He turns and looks over, seeing a crumpled notebook reading "SERIOUS WTB PROJECT TEASER ROUGH DRAFT SCRIPT" on the corner, half-submerged in a nearby trash-can as he merely responds, "Really?" and looks over to the group of four who are now turned and looking at the teenager, still frozen in their last pose with their exaggerated smiles still on their faces. The teenager merely groans, turns, and leaves the room for a few seconds before he suddenly recoils back, grabs the script in the trash-can, and takes it with him, leaving the room again. The camera follows the teenager as he walks down a darkening hallway and flips through the bent script, finding mere pages of just gibberish. He stops on a page, merely saying "Uif foe pg bo fsb dbnf up gsvjujpo cvu ju't opx ujnf gps b ofx csfbui pg b mjgf." over and over before he grunts and throws the script at a wall of the hallway, the script splattering and pages spill out, including one visible page reading "translator" over and over again. Finally, the teenager moves through the end of the hallway and enters a new room, being a giant lab-like room with a giant statis tank, various cords and metal tubes connecting to the top and base of it and filled entirely with a glowing, carbonated dark-red fluid. A large humanoid silhouette is seen within the statis tank with wires connecting to it. The teenager approaches it, pulling out a name-tag from his pocket and placing it on his chest, revealing his identity as WTB. He stares up at the glowing tube, merely saying four words, being "Wakey, wakey, zodiac soarer." before the teaser abruptly cuts to black and ends with a repeat of "It's the only life you got SO YOU GOTTA LIVE IT BIG TIME!" playing upon revealing a list before fading to black. The Live Itchy and Scratchy 8 Five Nights of No Mercy 5 Castleblock A Week in Complete and Utter Trash 4 The Crystal Temple's Hacker Five Nights with Crafted Evil ??? ALL COMING SOON. And even better, ALL of these games will be DerpDev Partnerships. Which means DerpDev Studios will be helping out in the development of each of these games. We hope you're looking forward to them! CuldeeFell13 For the first time ever, Culdee joins the battle! And oh boy, does he have a lotta interesting stuff to share with you guys today. Let's get started! First off, allow me to announce FORTNITES AT DURR BURGER'S! It will be made in collaboration with Culdee's brother, SalvageBonnie. Not much has been planned for the game at the moment, but more information will follow soon! Secondly, Culdee has plans for a sequel to Five Nights at Thomas', although it is still very early in development. Big plans are also being made for Chapter 2 of Graveyard Shift. I am proud to announce that the title of the second chapter will be "The Deceased Delivery"! Speaking of chapters, Chapter 3 of 5 Chapters at Freddy's is coming soon. However, it will most likely be made individually rather than in collaboration with someone. And finally, Five Nights at Jeffy's should be finished before year's end! And that's it for FNaFanon E3 this month! Thanks to all those who participated. DerpDev E3 coming tomorrow (or tonight if possible)! Thanks for tuning in, and I'll cya guys round! -Caelywobbles Category:Blog posts